


Mon Loup

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Princess Adelaide, the Crown Princess of Melanger, a small (mostly French) country in Western Europe, has just turned twenty-one. For most people, this was no big deal. For Adelaide, it meant being “presented” to society. The sole purpose of this presentation? To find her a husband.After having what felt like every available nobleman and rich kid in Europe thrown in her direction, Adelaide is excited when she is allowed to leave the country on her first solo royal visit to America.While in the land of the free, Adelaide meets actor Shemar Moore one night at an MS benefit. Sparks fly and pretty soon, the princess is head over heels in love with the older man.Will Shemar feel the same way? Will age and the wrench of royalty doom their romance or will they find the courage to believe in each other?





	Mon Loup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I actually knew Shemar Moore my husband would not be a happy camper and my younger sister would have stolen him away from me by now. This story is a complete work of fiction.

_**June 18, 2009** _

 

_**Le Siege du Monarque,** _

_**Melanger** _

**_Vert Castle_ **

****

 

 

Adelaide pushed the food around on her plate as she listened to Prime Minister Amyot drone on and on about different members of Parlament and their shortcomings. She knew it was part of her training as Crown Princess but she really wished that her father wouldn’t make her sit in on these weekly dinners with the Prime Minister. They were always so dull...at least with Amyot in office.

 

While her father humored Amyot, she pretended to listen but tuned the men out as she imagined the freedom that she was about to experience.

 

Melanger was in the process of trying to strengthen diplomatic relations with America. As a goodwill gesture, she was being sent on a two-week visit to the west coast of the United States. She would attend charity benefits and sports events and actually get out from under the watchful eyes of her parents for once. She would leave in less than twenty-four hours and she couldn’t wait. 

 

 

 

 

_**June 21, 2009** _

 

_**The MacArthur** _

**_Los Angeles, California_ **

**_2nd Annual Baby Girl MS Fundraiser_ **

****

Adelaide was bored out of her skull. There was no one at the event, besides her royal protection officer, for her to talk to and her speech had only taken her ten minutes. She had committed to two hours at this fundraiser.

 

Yes, MS was a serious condition and she was the patron of Malanger’s MS Society but the only celebrities really in attendance where D-listers at best, only there to hopefully get their picture taken with royalty. Adelaide didn’t trust these celebrities as far as she could throw them so she felt the need to keep to herself. She hadn’t even met the Baby Girl Foundation’s founder. She was told that he was running late.

 

“Excuse me, Your Royal Highness?”

 

A deep voice broke her out of her brooding. She looked up to find a man that she strongly suspected Michelangelo used as the model for the David. Saint-Merde, he was attractive. A chocolate god with the prettiest brown eyes that she had ever seen.

 

“Yes?” She smiled politely.

 

“My name’s Shemar Moore.” He held out his hand to her. “I’m the founder of the Baby Girl Foundation. I’m sorry, I was late.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Moore...and don’t worry about it. Life happens.” She assured him as she extended her hand.

 

He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips so he could lay a kiss on her knuckles. A tiny little shiver of pleasure went up her spine.

 

“Please, call me Shemar.” He insisted as he released her hand.

 

“Shemar it is.” She nodded her head and blushed.

 

“If you have a few minutes, I’d like to fill you in on what the foundation is all about.”

 

“I’d love that.” Oh, she sure would. To extend her time talking to this délicieux man, she would listen to anything.

 

They ended up leaving the ballroom and going out into the lobby where merchandise tables had been set up all over the place. The tables were full of clothes, hats, posters, and calendars.

 

Shemar explained that Baby Girl was actually his clothing line and that part of the proceeds from the sale of the clothes went to MS research. He also sold posters and calendars with images of him from his television and film roles...she learned this at the same time that she learned he was actually a popular American actor.

 

She walked along the tables, examining the merchandise. The hoodies, beanies, and yoga pants were all the types of things that she would wear when behind closed doors, away from her royal duties.

 

“These are very agréable.” She ran her hand over a light green cotton nightgown with the words, Baby Girl embossed on the front. “I love how soft they are.”

 

“Why don’t you pick a few things in your size to take home with you, Your Royal Highness?” Shemar suggested as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo pants.

 

“You can call me Addie.” She told him softly. “And thank you.”

 

“No problem...Addie.” He was looking at her in a way that almost made her uncomfortable. It was like he was studying her. “If it’s not out of line...how old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one,”

 

He nodded and seemed to be thinking for a few moments. “I’m thirty-eight.” He finally spoke again.

 

“Okay..?” Why did he feel the need to share that information with her?

 

“Would it be rude of me to ask you for your phone number? Would you even be allowed to give it to me?”

 

Oh. That’s why he had been concerned with ages.

 

“No, it wouldn’t be rude and yes, I’d be allowed to give it to you.” He was rich, did charity work, and was a living breathing male when her parents were pushing her to get married. Her mother would wring her neck if she DIDN’T give him her phone number.

 

“Do you want to give it to me?” He asked with a small little smirk.

 

She quirked her head to the side, “Maybe.” She answered playfully.

 

“How do I get you to change that maybe into a yes?” He asked in amusement as he took a step closer.

 

“Je ne sais pas...” She tapped a finger to her lips.

 

“I'm gonna need English, baby girl.” He chuckled and took still another step towards her.

 

“I don't know...” She translated. “What would I get out of it?”

 

“Whatever your fine little self wanted...” He looked her up and down suggestively and Adelaide felt her face heating up and it was getting harder to breathe. She was a princess who had spent most of her life living away at boarding schools or shut up behind palace walls, only to be trotted out for official and political reasons. She was used to brown nosers and sycophants putting her on a pedestal and looking at her like she was some kind of heavenly untouchable being. It felt nice to have a man look at and treat her like a real woman.

 

Adelaide decided to be a little bold. “So, mon loup, if I were to give you my phone number, do you think you could use it to help an overprotected princess escape for a night?”

 

“Sweetheart, you keep speakin' French to me..and I'll help you escape for the rest of your life.” He licked his lips and smirked at her.

 

Adelaide reached into her small little black clutch purse and extracted her phone. She went to the new contact page and handed it to him.

 

Shemar typed his phone number in and handed the phone back to her. When she looked down, she chuckled when she saw that he had listed his name as, My Wolf. So, Mr. Moore did understand a little bit of French after all. She called his phone and watched as he pulled it out of his pocket to program her number.

 

“What are you doin' the rest of the night?” He asked as he grabbed an event gift bag off a table and stuffed a few things that she couldn't see inside.

 

“Nothing,” She shook her head. “I have an off day tomorrow so I hadn't planned on doing much...just catching up on sleep.” She told him honestly. Her schedule had her going non-stop, with up to ten different events each day. She needed these off days to keep her sanity.

 

“Would you like to take a drive with me when this thing is over?” He came back to stand in front of her with the gift bag in hand.

 

She knew that she was going to have to ditch her Royal Protection Officer, John. He would be pissed off but she knew that he wouldn't report her to her parents. He had never done it on the few past occasions when she had snuck off. He had just given her a half-hearted lecture when she returned. He understood how trapped she felt in her life.

 

“I'd love to,” She agreed with a small smile.

 

“I'll pick you up at your hotel when I'm done here.” He handed her the gift bag. “It can get a little chilly where we're goin' so wear this.”

 

 

 

Back at the hotel, she told John that she was turning in for the night and shut herself up in the bedroom of her hotel suite. As she was kicking out of her heels, her cell phone chimed, letting her know that she had a text message.

 

She smiled when she saw that it was her wolf that was texting.

 

***** Leavin' the MacArthur now, pretty girl. Swingin' by my place to change and then I'll be by to pick you up. Hope you're wearin' my threads, mama. ;-) *****

 

She chuckled and bit her lip as she composed her reply.

 

_*** I'll be wearing them, mon loup. When you get here, park in the parking garage and text me. I'll meet you down there. ***_

 

Seeing as she had yet to look inside the gift bag that Shemar had given her, she dumped out its contents proceeding the bed. Out fell four articles of clothing. A pair of black yoga pants with the letters, BG written in purple on the hip. A (she giggled when she saw this one) white t-shirt with a large purple heart with the name SHEMAR in the center. A black hoodie with the words, BABY GIRL written on the back (also in purple) and a beanie with Shemar's signature printed across it in black, raised stitching. Zut, if this wasn't the human male equivalent of an animal marking his territory, she didn't know what was.

 

 

He texted her an hour later, at a little after ten, to let her know that he was outside. She was careful as she snuck out of her suite. She carried her shoes in her hand as she left a note on John's door...telling him that she had left of her own free will and hadn't been kidnapped...before taking the stairs down to the floor below to catch the elevator to the parking garage. She didn't want John to hear the ding of the elevator as it arrived. Arriving down in the garage, Shemar's Range Rover was easy to spot. He had parked as close to the elevator as he was legally allowed.

 

When he saw her, leaving the engine running, he jumped out of the driver's seat. He had changed out of his tuxedo into a baggy pair of jeans, and a tight, black long-sleeve t-shirt. He made his way to her side and looked her up and down. She was wearing his clothes, with the hoodie zipped up. “Damn, I knew you'd look fine as hell in my clothes.” He whistled as he reached for her hand. “You ready to go, mama?”

 

“Where are we going?” She asked as she allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the passenger side of the Range Rover.

 

“It's a surprise.” He winked at her as he held her door open for her.

 

 

An hour later found them parked in a secluded little parking lot along the Pacific Coast Highway that faced the water. They had exited the vehicle and now sat on its hood; Adelaide between Shemar's legs with her back resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around her stomach. He had brought his cell phone along and had turned on his music app, tuning into a romance playlist and thinking that she wouldn't notice.

 

“You do know that you aren't getting lucky, correct, mon loup?” She said in a teasing voice as she dropped the very real truth on him. Sex was not in cards. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

 

He laughed. “So, just because a dude wants to hang out with you, it means he wants to get with you?”

 

She blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it in the dark, and felt so embarrassed.

 

He laughed a little more at her discomfort before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “While I wouldn't say no to takin' you to bed, I asked you out to get to know you, princess. I like you.”

 

That was probably the first time in her life someone had called her princess and she had actually liked it. She also really liked him...a lot.

 

“I like you too.” She admitted softly as she relaxed a little bit more against him. “So, why purple?” She asked referring to the color of the Baby Girl items he had gifted her.

 

“Isn't that the color of royalty?” She got a chill when he nuzzled the back of her ear.

 

“Oui,” She closed her eyes as he laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

“I really do love it when you speak French, baby girl.” His hand rubbed gentle circles on her stomach. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Oui,” She said again.

 

“I'm an actor. I'm half-black. I'm seventeen years older than you and, back in my dumber days, I was arrested for DUI. Do I have a shot in hell with you or am I just someone you're using to pass the time while you're in the country?”

 

Whoa. She had not been expecting him to be THAT blunt...but she appreciated that he didn't beat around the bush. Mostly because she was so inexperienced with men that she hadn't been sure of his intentions prior to the question.

 

She took a moment and really thought about her answer. All of the supposed roadblocks he saw in the way of the two of them having a relationship could easily be overcome. Things like his age and race weren't even a problem, to begin with. She was seriously attracted to him and from the talking, they had done in the car and when they had first arrived at the parking lot, she knew that she liked him as a person. He was more than just a handsome face to her.

 

“If you actually want a shot with me...I wouldn't say no and, princess or not, there's nothing saying that I'm not allowed to be with you.” She turned her head so she could get a look at him in the glow of the single street lamp in the parking lot.

 

He smiled. “That's really good to know.” He told her before grabbing her chin in his hand and coaxing her closer to lay a tender kiss on her lips. 

 

 

 

 

_**CHRISTMAS EVE, 2009** _

 

_**Melanger** _

_**Vert Castle** _

__

 

 

Adelaide was so exhausted. She had attended two charity events on top of three, count them three, Christmas/Holiday parties. She just wanted to go to bed and not wake up until 2010. She had been depressed enough lately without having to watch other people being happy at all of the parties and events she was forced to attend as Crown Princess.

 

Shemar had been unable to get away from the set of his show, Criminal Minds, long enough to join her in Melanger for their first Christmas as a couple and it had been almost two months since they had seen one another. After spending a good portion of the rest of her time in America glued to each other's sides, they had decided to make a long distance relationship work. The only problem was that Adelaide was royalty. She just couldn't jet off on a whim. Her trips had to be planned months in advance. This left Shemar flying in on an almost weekly basis...that was until filming for Criminal Minds resumed.

 

While she missed him and the separation was difficult, she also wouldn't give him up for the world. He had treated her like a queen from the word go. Before he had left to return to America after his last visit, he had told that he loved her for the first time.

 

Arriving at her suite of apartments on the top floor of the palace, Adelaide let herself inside and nearly had a heart attack. The living room was dark and someone was standing next to her coffee table.

 

“Relax, baby,” The light flicked on. “It's just me.”

 

Her fear quickly turned to elation when she saw a travel weary Shemar standing in front of her in his standard attire of baggy jeans and tight long-sleeve t-shirt, tonight it was green.

 

“Mon loup!” She jumped into his arms and kissed him. “I thought you weren't going to be able to come.”

 

“I quit.” He shrugged as he put his hands on her ass to keep her from falling to the ground.

 

Adelaide laughed. He couldn't be serious. She didn't know a whole lot about American television but she knew that Criminal Minds was a hit and that Shemar's character, Agent Derek Morgan, was one of the show's most popular. He wouldn't have just quit. It would be career suicide.

 

“Very funny, mon amour.” She said, pecking his lips.

 

Shemar fell back to sit on the couch, taking her with him so that she landed in his lap, straddling him.

 

“I'm not kidding, Addie.” He lightly smacked her ass. “I quit.”

 

“Why would you do that?” She asked in complete shock. “You love your job. You love being on that show, mon loup.”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded. “But I love you more. I love being your man...and I want to be your man full-time from now on.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears. “Really?” She barely managed to get out.

 

“Really,” He reached behind one of the couch cushions and retrieved a ring box that he had obviously hidden earlier. He opened it to reveal a stunning emerald cut diamond ring set in white gold. “I've already spoken with your father and he's given his permission. I love you, Adelaide. I think I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you in that ballroom at the MacArthur. I knew it for sure sitting with you in my arms that same night in the parking lot but I was too chicken-shit to tell you.” He laughed. “You're my best friend, you're my lover...you're my everything. I want you but it's more than that...I fucking need you, baby girl. I want to be the man you need just as much. I want to be the one that has your back when your queen. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be able to love on you when you get all round and sexy carrying my kids. I want to be your husband. What do you say, baby?”

 

She nodded her head as the tears finally managed to spill out. “I say, yes.”

 

He slid the ring on her finger before tangling his fingers in her long, brown hair and pulling her face down to his for a passionate kiss. 

 

 

 

_**April 15, 2017** _

 

_**Melanger** _

_**Vert Castle**_  

 

 

“Andre! I'm not kidding anymore, mon ange, you and Delano need to go upstairs and let Nana help you finish getting ready. We're going to be late.” Adelaide fussed at her six-year-old son as he and his four-year-old brother went running past her attacking each other with toy lightsabers.

 

“Boys! Listen to your momma!” Shemar scolded as he appeared in the living room with their nine-month-old daughter, Sidonie, in his arms. She was dressed in the cute little white lace dress Shemar's mom had picked out for her.

 

“You alright, baby girl?” He asked as he set Sidonie down in her playpen.

 

“I'm two seconds away from killing the heir and the spare.” She fumed. “Our children are going to make me late for my own coronation.”

 

Adelaide's father had sadly passed away a year earlier and while she had been Queen and Shemar, the King Consort, since the moment of his death, they were only now getting around to the actual coronation ceremony. Adelaide had been pregnant with Sidonie when she had ascended the throne...not the best time for large public ceremonies requiring a lot of standing, kneeling, and stress.

 

“Chill, Addie.” He kissed her quickly. “You're already Queen...this is just for show.” He reminded her.

 

“I know,” She nodded. “There are just a million people outside the palace right now and I'm freaking out a little bit. The crowd is almost as big as the one from our wedding.”

 

He pulled her into his arms. “It'll be fine, mama. Remember, your man's got your back.”

 

Adelaide couldn't help but smile at that. He was telling the truth. He did have her back and he had pretty much from the moment they had met.

 

“I love you, mon loup.” She leaned up for a kiss as Shemar's mom could be heard upstairs, yelling at the boys to put their morning suits on.

 

“I love you too, baby girl.” He gave her one more kiss before pulling away. “Now, I gotta go save Andre and Delano. You know my momma's scary when she's pissed.” 

 

 

 

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
